The Story of Sweet Tooth
by Jennifer1718
Summary: This is my theory about how Charles Kane became Sweet Tooth, Chapter 2 up soon! PLEASE REVIEW


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, so nobody sue me, please.  
  
Okay this is my first story, be gentle, but review!  
  
******************************************  
  
I remember everything. I remember how this happened, I remember who did it to me. I remember how I met him.  
  
I was a little boy living in the small desert town of Long Ranch, Utah. I lived there with my grandpa. My parents died when I was three, and my grandma died the year before. Now I was seven years old, living with my sickly grandpa. I didn't know when he was going to keel, and I sure didn't want to live with anyone else.  
  
I liked living in the desert, there was always a new place to explore, a new thing to discover. I was an adventurous boy, still am, just in different ways. I liked being outside, I liked being away from people, I never liked people much, not much at all. I guess that's why I'm the way I am. But, the point is, I was just like the rest of you, at one point.  
  
I missed my grandmother. She cared so much about me, she gave me hugs everyday just because I was there. She gave me everything she had in the world, and I loved her more than anything. My grandfather, he was quiet, I knew that he loved me, but we weren't talkers. We didn't really have to. When granny died, it got a lot quieter, a lot lonlier. Then he got sick, bedridden, and I was is servant. Then he would talk, talk all the time, never letting a small child rest. I was a skinny kid, not too healthy. I couldn't really cook for myself, but I learned. I couldn't do a lot of things, but I learned them. I learned to get up in the middle of the night, I learned to feed and change a dying old man. I learned everything I had to learn to survive. This went on until I was 10, that's still a young age, a very young age. I woke up one morning after a surpisingly total night of sleep. I went in to find grandpa dead. He died in his sleep, the way I knew he would one day. I didn't feel hurt at first, just shock. I didn't know what I felt. I hit my knees and cried, I cried for the grandfather I cursed under my breath for being so sick. I cursed him because he never talked to me until he needed something, I wanted my grandmother, I wanted to hold her. Then fear came over me, a thousand questions ran through my head. 'Where would I live? Where will I go?' I didn't know what would become of me. I quickly dressed in my play clothes and packed a large hankerchief like in the old movies and I walked out the door. But as soon as I got ten feet from the door, I heard a rumble, like a stampeed. It got louder and closer, Then I saw from a far a heard...a heard of cars tearing toward me. No one lived around us, we were alone. But there was this car herd coming toward me. There was a circus trailer in front and then all these hyper and wierd looking cars. Guns and missilles attached to them, all following this circus car, it was huge and it blocked the sun. They all came tearing through the desert and then they stopped, right in front of me.  
  
The circus trailer door opened, and man came out, he was dressed in all white, with long red hair. He was skinny and he had a white zoot suit hat on his head. He looked down at me and smiled, then he looked up at the house.  
  
'Boy, do you live here?' He asked, his voice scared me a bit, it was kind of deep with a rasp to it.  
  
'Y-yes sir, all by myself.' I stuttered. I held my hankerchief close. I was scared.  
  
'Well, you don't want to go out there into the world, come with me, you can be my circus clown.' He said, his green eyes glowing.  
  
'Circus clown?' I asked, I was ten and no knowledge of a lot of things.  
  
'Yeah, you dress like a clown, it's easy work, good pay.' He said, he never blinked.  
  
The thought of getting paid was a good thing to me. Lots of toys and gumballs.  
  
'Okay. My name is Charlie Kane. What's yours?' I asked.  
  
'Calypso.' He said as he opened the door for me.  
  
I walked in. It was a beautiful little place. Like a gypsy or something, lot of reds and greens and golds. He sat down on a couch made out of duck down. It was so plush, he actually kind of sunk a little in it. I sat in the matching chair, I could have fallen asleep from the comfort right there. I was still scared. I didn't know this man, I didn't really know myself. All sorts of things were going through my head. 'What if he wasn't dead? What if he just was sleeping hard?' My stomach was doing flip-flops. I felt nausea. The whole time he didn't take his eyes off of me. He never blinked his eyes. I was scared and confused. He was creepy.  
  
'Are you hungry boy?' He asked, his eyes weren't normal, they were green, but they glowed. A soft glow, just enough to make you creeped out.  
  
I was hungry, I needed food, even if I threw it up later.  
  
'Yes sir.' I said softly. I looked down at the floor, it was like his eyes were pierceing my skin like knives.  
  
'Baldar!' He called for a man in a white uniform. 'Bring food for the boy.' Calypso ordered. Baldar bowed and went on.  
  
The akward silence washed back over the room. All I could think of was my grandpa. The warmth of my bed, my life was gone now. I started to cry.  
  
Calypso continued his stare without flinching. He just looked at me fall apart. I snivled and let the tears flow, then I felt better.  
  
'Do you feel better boy?' Calypso asked, his stare unwavering.  
  
'Yes, I do.' I said as I leaned back. I felt tired.  
  
Baldar came in the room with a platter of doughtnuts and pasteries. My eyes widened. He sat the platter on my lap.  
  
'Go on and eat boy.' Calypso urged.  
  
I stuffed my face. I didnt realize how hungry I was. There were six-flavor danish and doughnuts and everything I could have ever wanted. I was pigging out and when I was finished, I handed back the platter to Baldar.  
  
Calypso had a smile on his face. 'I think I shall call you sweet tooth.' He said softly, with a little giggle in his voice.  
  
I smiled, I really liked that name, I didn't know why. The food cheered me up, but I still felt sleepy.  
  
'Sleep Sweet Tooth.' Calypso said, deeply, I couldn't hold my eyes open. I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I dreamed of blurs, it was colors, reds, yellows, oranges, all of those fire colors, shooting everywhere. Then it was like they were coming at me, they didn't hurt, they didnt have feeling at all. All of these colors, fires, were shooting at me and I didn't feel a thing, like I was invinceable. Then I saw him, Calypso, standing in the middle of it with a lit match. He stood there in his white suit with a smirk on his face.  
  
'What is your dream boy?' He asked, the match flame getting bigger. His voice seemed to surround me, Like he was behind me, beside me and infront of me.  
  
I thought for a second, I liked the invinceability I had, I liked the way I stood there when there was danger ahead.  
  
'I want to be invinceable.' I said boldly.  
  
'As you wish Sweet Tooth.' He said as he threw the match on me. I engulfed in flames, but I didn't feel it. I could even see anything but the fire. It was as if it wasn't even there. It was a peaceful feeling, like my grandmother was holding me. Then I felt this dark feeling, the flames subsided, and there I stood, in front of an Ice Cream truck. I looked down at myself, I was dressed as a clown, With a white outfit and red polka dots. I walked upto the truck, I jumped in and looked around, it was some sort of morbid, dark version of an Ice Cream truck, it ws loaded with ammunition instead of treats, It had mounted missilles and all sorts of weapons of destruction.  
  
I felt at home in it, very comfortable. I worked the steering wheel, the gears, all feeling it out. Then he was there again, standing in front of the truck, Calypso.  
  
'Time to wake up now.' He said as he snapped his fingers.  
  
My eyes popped open and I sat up in the chair. I was dressed in the clown clothes. He sat across from me with a lit match in his hand, he was staring at the flames, they were reflecting in his eyes. He started speaking without looking at me.  
  
'How was your nap Sweet Tooth? You've slept for six hours, you should be rested.' He said, mezmerized with the flame.  
  
'Six hours?' I said as I looked around, it was the same place, only different, older, maybe it was just me, I hoped.  
  
'Your car is waiting outside.' He said as he put the match out.  
  
'My car?' I said, shocked.  
  
'Yes, your truck, the Ice Cream truck.' He said as if it was a routine.  
  
I got up and walked outside. There was a barage of cars, all mutated, guns, bombs, they circled the circus trailer. There was the Ice Cream truck parked in the middle, the truck in my dream. I got in and it was the same, the exact same, then I caught a glimpse of myself in the rear-view mirror.  
  
I had no hair, just a raging fire, and I was dressed as a clown, not just a regualr clown, an evil clown. My teeth were cracked and yellow, my skin was white and scarred, I don't know what happened to me. I jumped out of the truck.  
  
'Calypso! What the hell did you do to me?!' I yelled, pain and fear was in my voice. Tears ran down my face, tears of blood, I didn't know what happened to me.  
  
'You asked to be invinceable boy, there are prices, now you are invinceable.' He said calmly, softly.  
  
'That was a dream! I'm only ten years old!' I yelled.  
  
'No, it was a reality. Now you are double your age.' He said, looking up at the night sky.  
  
'I want my life back!' I yelled angrily, a growl.  
  
'You have to win, and when you win, you get whatever you want.' He said pointing at the cars that surrounded the trailer. 'You have to beat all of them, then you may be freed.' He said as he walked back into his trailer.  
  
I looked around, all these cars, police cars, sports cars, even big trucks and a hearse. How was I supposed to beat all of them. I backed up slowly towards the truck, then a thunderous noise started. They were starting thier engines. This was the first battleground, the desert.  
  
I got in the truck and turned it on. I was scared and confused, I had never fought before, verbally or physically. I didn't know what to do. Before I could even get myself together, someone shot at me.  
  
'Holy shit!' I said as the fire engulfed the hood. 'Bastards!' I got mad and shot right back, blowing the little cop car thirty feet into the air, and then it landed in a big burnt heap.  
  
"Serves you right you bastard.' I said as I drove around waiting for someone to attack me, and they did, stupidly shocking me, or trying to blow me up, and then they would die, by my hand. I won that night, destroying all that crossed my path, I was alone. I got out of my truck, which was tattered and scortched, and looked around the dark, cold, desert. Then Calypso appeared in front of me.  
  
I looked up at him, tears running down my face. I had killed, I had ended others' lives. What was this game? Why did it happen to me?  
  
'Your grandfather is dead boy. This is your life now, you would have been killed or assaulted or worse.' He said looking down at the desert floor.  
  
'Like I can't get killed here?' I said, looking out at the desert. I didn't know what to think, I hurt, physically an mentally.  
  
'You can't. You are invinceable, boy. You will live forever.' He said, touching my face. My face was hideous, I wanted to die.  
  
'I don't want to live forever. Why did you do this to me?' I said walking away. But, I stopped when I heard him speak, It was like some sort of control.  
  
'I need you. You are my perfect warrior. You can never die, you will always win.' He said as if it were something to be proud of. He was sick, he needed to be shot straight to hell, where he belongs.  
  
I walked to the back of the truck and got in. I crunched up on the floor. I looked out the open back door to the blackness, it was my only comfort, I fell asleep, in a deep sleep. 


End file.
